Find A Way Back Home
by StephJoann
Summary: Elena is sick of the drama in Mystic Falls; she decides to run away to a certain small town in Washington. She'll go through a big change just to forget her past, but she didnt expect to be in a town full of Vamps, Werewolves, or finding new love.


**Disclaimer:** as much as I would like to, I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

**Summary:** Elena was so sick of all the drama in Mystic Falls; she decided to run away to a certain small town in Washington. She planned on living a new life, changing her appearance and anything else to make her forget about the past. She just didn't expect to be in a town full of vampires or finding new love.

* * *

**Find A Way Back Home **  
By: StephJoann

**Chapter One: Leaving Mystic Falls**

**Elena's POV**

**FLASHBACK**

After changing into my clothing** (outfit on my profile) **I ran out of my house and hopped in my car. Stefan told me that he wanted to take me out, so I'm going over to the boarding house now. I also had to tell him something that happened a few days ago; Damon told me he loved me. It shocked me so much because I thought he still loved Katherine. When I finally got there, I got out of my car and pressed the lock button on my set of keys. When I knew it locked, I walked up to the door. I opened it quietly and stepped into the house.

"Stefan?" I called out, walking into in the hall that leads to the living room. I saw him standing there with Damon. I kept waling when I froze. Katherine was there with them and they were arguing about something. I walked a little closer to try and hear, but I wish I didn't.

"So…you both still love me?" Katherine smirked.

"No, not both. I love you more then this idiot." Damon growled out. He pointed at Stefan, "He has Elena and I'm sure he loves her more."

Stefan laughed, "Yeah, Elena? She is just a human who will die when Klaus comes. Why waste my time with her?"

"WHAT!" I couldn't stand it anymore. They hurt me too much already and I couldn't listen anymore.

Damon and Stefan looked up from their position. Damon's eyes widened "Elena?" Stefan looked at Katherine and Damon then back at me and his eyes widened even more, if that were possible. "No, Elena, I didn't mean that."

"So you just causally talk about me dying?" I asked in disbelief. What did he think I was, stupid?

"Of course we were, sweetie," Katherine said in a mocking sweet voice. Damon and Stefan glared at her. I turned away, about to run out of the house when Damon was right in my face in a flash, grabbing my arm in his warm hand.

"Elena, don't leave. Please?" He said in a weak voice. I've never heard that emotion seep into his voice before. I ripped my arm out of his grip and glared the meanest glare I could muster up. "Elena, don't. It's you I love. Honestly."

"And I would've believed that a few days ago, when I was stupid to fall for your little mind games. Not anymore Damon because I never loved you. And I never will." I know that was a bit harsh, but right now I didn't care. Right now, I hated both Salvatore's. I saw hurt flash in Damon's eyes. I gave him one last look before turning to Stefan, "Oh, and I stopped loving you; didn't want to be with an old man." After that I ran away. I knew they could have run after me easily, but they didn't and that was a smart move. I jumped in my car and slammed the door, speeding all the way home.

Once I got home I made my way into my house, slammed the door and slid down it. I sat there for a good 30 minutes before I really started thinking. And that's when I made my decision. _I had to get out of this town!_I ran up my stairs, taking two steps at a time. I only had a little time before Aunt Jenna or Jeremy get home. I pulled my door open and took out my suitcase from my closet. I grabbed a couple of shirts and a few pairs of jeans; I was going to get a whole new wardrobe anyways. I went to the bathroom pulled up the toilet tank lid and took out the bag of money I hid in a plastic bag there a couple weeks ago, for emergencies only. There's about 10,000,000 dollars in the bag, don't ask how I got it. I stuffed all my things inside my suitcase and headed towards the sink. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. After I got all my things I left. Before I got down the stairs, Jeremy walked through the front door. _Oh crap._When he saw my suitcase he raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um, why…?" I asked. I know pretty stupid.

"Don't answer my question with another question," he said, than pointed to my suitcase. "Tell me where you going?"

"I just have to go somewhere. Can you just not tell anyone?" I asked hopefully.

"I will but you tell me where you're going and why." He smirked.

"Fine, but you promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Elena, I promise," he said.

"I'm sick of all the drama and all the pain I'm dealing with here in Mystic Falls. I plan on going somewhere in Washington. It's far enough for me to start over, plus it's August, don't have to worry about senior year yet. I'll just find a school there."

"Wait, you're going across the country?" Jeremy exclaimed. "To the house Aunt Jenna has out there?"

"Yes…" I said shyly. I looked at him and let my tears fall while hugging him. "I'll miss you but don't worry I'll call you every day." I let him go then headed to the car and drove away.

* * *

Green, Green, and more Green fly by me, while I'm driving in my red convertible Ferrari. I Looked down at the gas meter and realized I am close to empty. Shit.

I pull up to a gas station around this reservation called La Push. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting; I promised myself that I'd actually find the house Aunt Jenna has out here and sleep. I slept only two times this whole drive.

I finished filling up the tank and then headed to the direction the house should be. I knew it was close by but didn't really know where. While driving I realized that I kept getting close to the beach so I crossed my fingers hoping that it was a beach house. When my GPS said I reached my destination, I was in front of this beautiful cottage and it _was_ next to the beach. My mouth literally touched the ground. I most defiantly have to call my Aunt. **(Picture of the cottage and insides on my profile but her room, guestroom, and kitchen are going to be different) **

I don't know what to expect when I open the door but if the outside is so beautiful then the inside must be the same. I took a deep breath and opened the door in front of me. I, Elena Gilbert, just stepped in heaven. This house is extraordinary, breath-taking, magnificent no words could describe it. I walked around the house and so far my favorite place was the kitchen. **(Picture of kitchen on profile**) I made my way towards the rooms. I opened the guestroom and felt a little bit of envy for whoever would stay there. It had a nice view to outside and nice decorations. The bed was huge but the only thing I didn't like was that it was a little dim. **(Not so good at explaining it so picture on profile)** I walked out the room and made it towards the main bedroom, my bedroom. I walked in and screamed of join.

"YES!" I jumped up on the bed and kept repeating, "YES! YES! YES!" This is the room I have always dreamed of having. It had an amazing view of the beach outside, a walk in closet, balcony, and a bathroom. The room wasn't dark and the bed was bigger then the other one. I couldn't help but exclaim, "I'm going to love it here already." I fell to my back and just laid on the bed then shot back up. "I need to unpack."

I took my clothes out my suitcase and into the furniture. Then I put all my essentials away. I sat down on my bed and thought about the stuff I will need for my stay here and if I'm going to stay here all year then I will need winter clothes. I also need shampoo, conditioner, soap, food, and SUNSCREEN! I think I'll just do that tomorrow because right now I need some sleep after all that driving. And that is exactly what I did; with the thought of what awaits me in this small town.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is short but I will try to update soon**

**REVIEW & Rate**

**Please remember to review!**

**- StephJoann**


End file.
